Sasuke discovers the Book of Log
by rhodders12
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village from his travels for a short rest. In the mood for a friendly spar he challenges his teammates. What he did not expect was to find out how seriously people took the Log. Praise be to the Log. Set between chapter 699 and 700.
1. Sasuke is confused and a Log is maimed

**A/N: Hey guys it's been a while. I have decided to be a follower of the Book of log (praise the log). For all those who don't know what it is then I implore you to check out ThatReallyReallyWeirdDude and join us in our group. Anyway here is A fanfiction made in the name of the Log! For reference sake this is in between chapter 699 and 700 during a break in Sasuke's travels. This shall be a 2 part thing.**

Naruto stood no more than ten feet away from Sasuke and Sakura, all of the trio stood in a triangle from each other, all of whom were crouched and tensed, like a coil spring ready to burst forward. The rest of the Konoha 11 were there. They had heard Sasuke was back in town and so they decided to come find him. Admittedly they were still some grievances between them and Sasuke, with him going traitor and what-not but for Naruto's and Sakura's sake they decided to try and move past it. They all stood next to the stumps on Training ground 3, and waited for Ino to finish her dramatics. After they found out Team 7 were having a free for all sparring match they decided to stick around and see what would happen. Ino then saw a chance to do some 'theatrics' as she preferred to put it and seemingly took a white hankie out of nowhere. Upon seeing this everyone proceeded to face fault, apart from Kakashi who had his nose buried in Icha Icha Make Out Tactics vol.3 after temporarily beating his greatest foe so that he could make it here. "_Dear kami, I thought the piles would never stop entering, thank the log for __**Kage Bunshin**_**, **_I can now understand why Naruto spams them so much_" Kakashi thought flipping the page, letting out a perverted giggle whilst doing so.

Now as Ino took her place on the middle stump, she decided to make a few rules for the situation, "Now as you all are S-rank ninja, including somehow Forehead over there" she said, pointing at a fuming Sakura who seemed very tempted to using her crush as ammunition throw at her best friend, "We need to put down a few extra rules to make sure that: A) The training ground is still available for future use and B) That we can make sure that no people or logs would be harmed no us-" She was cut off as Sasuke questioned "Wait did you just say 'no people _or logs _are harmed'?" He questioned. "Yes Sasuke keep up" Ino said. "_Well she was one of the reasons why I left Konoha_" Sasuke thought shaking his head.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, the use of explosive and wide ranged jutsu is prohibited" "DAMN IT!" "Shut up Naruto, and as further help if we feel someone will end up having to trip to the hospital, we will intervene" "As if you could do anything Ino-pig" "Shut up Forehead. Now when the hankie is dropped by your oh so beautiful judge" "*snort*" "Kiba if you don't be quiet, Hana owes me a favour and I am sure she wont mind _fixing_ you, now where was I... Oh yeah as soon as the hankie hits the floor go, ready 3...2...1!" She exclaimed letting go of the hankie. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura carefully watch it fall. It finally touched the ground and they all sprang forward.

Sasuke wasted no time in whipping out his sword and charging it with lightning chakra. As he neared Naruto, he brought his sword his and slashed it horizontally in front of him. He knew if it hit, with Naruto's healing factor, courtesy of Kurama, he would quickly heal. The Naruto he slashed burst into smoke and he quickly realised it was a **Kage Bunshin** he quickly jumped out of the way of Sakura's incoming fist, narrowly avoiding becoming mush. He heard a familiar grinding noise behind him, he spared a glance and saw he was quickly heading into Naruto who was preparing a** Rasengan, **and just as he was about to crash into Naruto he used a **Kawarimi** saving himself from a the spiralling ball of chakra. He turned to see Naruto trying to de-power the jutsu before the log collided with him. Despite his effort the log received some damage. He heard everyone else gasp.

"Quick get Yamato" Naruto yelled "This log needs medical attention!". Kakashi dropped his book, turned around, and using the **Shunshin**, quickly went to get Yamato. All the ninja left ran and surrounded the 'injured' log. After Inspecting the log Hinata turned on her heel and gave him a Byakugan enhanced glare. Now Sasuke was no coward, hell he had faced down Orochimaru, Kabuto, Obito, Madara, The Jubi and Kaguya, a Goddess, but right now he would rather be locked in a small room with all six than be on the receiving end of sweet, innocent Hinata's glare. In all honesty, It. Was. Terrifying. "Shame on you!" She spat out, "Putting that innocent log in danger, I was starting to think that you were actually a good person, but this is trulyt evil, you should apoligise to the Holy Log for doing this to one of it's children" Just as she finished chewing out Sasuke, Yamato arrived. "Where is it, tell me!" He saw where everyone was crowded, and forcing others out the way, to see Naruto cradling it saying how it would be fine and how when it was patched up, Naruto would treat it to ramen.

Quickly placing his hands on the log he started repairing the damage. After 30 seconds he pulled them away, the log looking good as new. He turned around and giving Sasuke the draconian face He questioned "Do you know how big an act of offence this is to the Book of Log".

By now poor Sasuke was confused beyond words. He decided to ask the obvious question "What in Kami's name is the Book of Log?!". Everyone's expression suddenly grew softer. Naruto spoke up "He clearly hasn't had the induction". Kakashi, dusting off his book looked up, eye-smiled and said "Well then let's fix that". At which point sasuke was hoisted above Yamto and they ran off towards the Hokage Monument.

**You guys like? Then please review!**


	2. The History

**Hey guys, I'm here with the next instalment, and I recently had an idea. I am thinking of turning this into a Sasuke and the Log trilogy. This is also turning into three chapter piece. Please leave you thoughts in the reviews, they fuel my self worth... On with Sasuke's induction! Praise the Log!**

As Sasuke was rushed through Konoha he realised something. Naruto had mentioned an induction of sorts and more importantly he was being paraded through Konoha like some Kami forsaken parade balloon! Whilst He may have abandoned the 'Uchiha are elites' attitude a while ago he still had pride dammit! Whilst this had been going through his head they had arrived at the Hokage Monument and were positioned directly underneath the Shodai Hokage's nose. Just as Sasuke was about to flip around and pound Yamato into the ground with his single good arm, he was dropped onto the hard floor, and with the grace of a man who had fought Goddesses, he fell on his arse **(A/N: I'm British this is how we spell ass)**.

Kakashi leaned over Sasuke and sent him an eye-smile. He then lended Sasuke a hand and started to explain why they were there. "Now seeing as you haven't been inducted yet, you need the basic history of The Log. Now back when Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha first founded the village, they realised that the main problem of the combat aspect of the shinobi here was that they had no way of suddenly switching themselves out with something to protect themselves." Kakashi, then started to walk up the stone cliff face, making his way up to the first Hokage, and as Sasuke wanted answers he followed , Yamato trailing him behind him."

Seeing as how this would be an issue they quickly started trying to create a way of doing so. They realised it would be a space-time manipulation jutsu but every object they tried failed. The list of what they tried went from bundles of paper bombs to pots and pans, but nothing worked. Frustrated with the lack of success, Hashirama made his way to the center of the forests that surround us and started to meditate. As he did so he heard a sound speaking to him to take a pilgrimage to a small village named Rogugakure (The village hidden in the Log)."

By now Kakashi was now standing on the Shodai's nostril,"As he reached Rogugakure he saw many a peaceful person who seemed content and without strife. He asked a man what had caused this and he simply replied 'we are one with the log, and the log is one with us'. Confused Hashirama went to the center of the village to find answers. As he reached he found many a person bowing before a great oak. The Shodai stood, in awe of this mighty tree, and the people saw him and beckoned him forward to the oak and they all told him to place his hand on the tree. He did so and the oak spoke to him. 'You of the Senju line,' it said unto him,'I have chosen you to spread my message to the world, take one of my children and return to your new village, for the Log is the solution to your woes' A Log then was formed out of the wood. Carefully cradling the log he bowed to the tree and the priest for the great oak placed a book in his free arm. He thanked them and returned to the village and placed the log in a place where only those who followed the way of the log." Sasuke then flashed through five seals, and using his sharingan he memorised them. _"Inu, Tatsu, Tora, Ushi and Mi"_ Noting this he saw how Kakashi thrust his hand on the Shodai's nose. As he did so, Sasuke realised Kakashi had just activated a complex seal array. As the seal array vanished it revealed a trapdoor."This, Sasuke is where the Shodai brought the Log, but our tale does not end here" Kakashi said as he opened the door. Sasuke glanced at how Kakashi was indicating him in. _"How troubles- NO, you are not becoming Shikamaru!" _Sasuke thought as he decided to climb into the Shodai's nostril. Yamato now followed after him with Kakashi coming after closing the door. When the door closed the seals re-appeared now looking like stone again.

As Sasuke looked around him, he realised the wall was very roughly carved and as he looked down the hall and in the distance he could see a light. Kakashi, after making sure the seals were back in place, turned around to Yamato "Tenzo, you may want to get you robes on, are inducting him in about an hour". Yamato nodded and sprinted down the corridor. Kakashi turned to Sasuke,"Now to continue with our tale. When Hashirama returned back to Konoha he showed Madara the book and log and tried to convert him to the ways of the Log. Madara decided that Hashirama had gone around the bend, smiled and asked him if his trip outside of Konoha had helped solve their problem with the jutsu.; Grinning, Hashirama asked his friend to wait and he went and placed the Log and the book in this secret area. He returned to Madara and asked him to throw shuriken at him. Madara confused and worried, against his better judgement threw them at him. As they were about to hit Hashirama, he simply vanished in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a log. His was the first **Kawarimi** and it was flawless. Hashirama then spread the news of the Log to the shinobi and civilians of the village. Many assumed he was mad whilst many bowed to the Log, To those who did not believe the only action he took against them was that they could not get time off on our holidays."

Kakashi then as they reached the end of the corridor, beckoning Sasuke forward into the light, "That was our history, now step into the light and be ready for your eyes to be opened". Sasuke stared at Kakashi, musing whether whilst he was travelling if Konoha had suddenly all gone mad. He seemed to frequently be thinking this in the past hour. Sighing and Pinching the bridge of his nose he stepped forward into the light.


	3. Sasuke loves his sword

_**A/N- Sorry guys for this ridiculously late update but I have had exams and what not. This will be the last chapter in this instalment of Sasuke and the Book of Log, but there will be more stories of Sasuke's adventures with the Log. So please, praise the Log and R&amp;R!**_

As Sasuke reached the end of the corridor, he once again thought if coming back to Konoha was a good thing. Yes he had finally started doing what his brother always wanted him to do and had started trying to rebuild the Uchiha's reputation and number, though with Sakura he would have to wait before suggesting to rebuild his clan, but sometimes he wondered if the insanity in this village was really worth putting up with.

Kakashi turned around and looked at him with a serious expression blocking his view of the cavern that was just on the other side of him. "Now Sasuke" He began a look of pure seriousness across his face, which Naruto had rightly dubbed The Hokage Face, "I have brought you here to be truly accepted into Konoha, but I must tell you this, due to your family's natural affinity for being somewhat pyromaniacs, you will have to go through the formal cleansing and robing ritual before you can be accepting into our creed, but once you have you will be given the right to enter the most exclusive areas of Konoha".

At this comment Sasuke's interest had finally arisen. "What areas?" He asked, quite curious as to where he, the last Uchiha, the man who stood against Kaguya and Madara with Naruto and Sakura and held the title 'Shinobi no Yami', could not go.

Kakashi did his signature eye smile and simply said "Be initiated and you shall find out" before walking off and leaving Sasuke to stare in mild shock at seeing why they might worship a tree. Most would not but if you saw that inside a mountain there was a seemingly 300 foot oak tree with small orbs of light floating round it then you might too. He walked out of the small hole which he was standing into the massive caver and reached out to touch the tree, but before he could he halted by a polite cough.

He turned around to see Tenten standing there in a brown kimono with green trimmings and green ribbons tying her hair into it's usually place. "Sasuke-san, it is prohibited for the unclean to touch the Great Oak, praise to the Log, so if you wouldn't mind following me, I will take you to where the Ceremonial cleansing will take place. Oh and I will be taking your sword" She said holding out her hand waiting for said sword.

Now Sasuke by this point was more than a little suspicious. He had, of course, always noticed Tenten's passion for weapons and given half the chance she would probably run off with his Sword of Kunsanagi, just to study what made it so strong and chakra compatible. But then again in her apparent place of worship he sincerely doubted that she would steal it as it was probably against her religious commandments or something. However if she did try to run off with it he would kill her damn the consequences. No one stole his sword and escaped with his life… apart from Suigetsu, but in all fairness, it is difficult to kill a man who can turn himself into water, but after the second shocking from a chidori he behaved.

He removed his sword and handed it over to Tenten ignoring the giant gleam in her eye and simply replied "Hn". Tenten sighed, shaking her head and leading Sasuke to his ceremonial bath. Sasuke heard her sigh and smirked with his eyes closed. Sure Naruto could piss anyone off by being hyperactive but he had it nailed to the degree where he only had to say one thing. However what Sasuke didn't notice was Tenten subtly switching over his sword for a fake hidden in her kimono sleeve. "Good thing stealing isn't against the Book" She thought grinning.

After what felt like an hour of scrubbing Sasuke was finally freed from the shrine maidens and had dressed in the kimono they had provided him. He thought it was acceptable to wear even though there was very little in the way of dark colours. The kimono was dark green, with a white tree on the pack which had branches extended down the back of the arms. It somehow fit him perfectly but he decided it was easier on his sanity to not ask questions. He kneeled at a table that was placed in the centre of the room where a small white tree was placed in the middle of the table sipping tea from a ceramic cup as he waited patiently for someone to come and collect him. He was there for five minutes before Yamato showed up with a stoic face.

"Initiate Sasuke, follow me to be brought for your confirmation into our society" He said formally, back as straight as an elm, and a tone that suggested there was no discussing this. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, before doing just that and thinking along the way, "I wonder if this is all just sum dream that is all too realistic". Yamato looked back to see Sasuke pinch his arm, sigh and then keep walking. He shook his head wondering what Sakura saw in the clearly insane man.

They arrived in a small room a few minutes later which seemed filled with all of the Konoha 12, all of whom were wearing dirt brown kimonos with green trim on them, kneeling in front of an altar which had a metal statue of an oak tree placed in the centre of it. Behind said altar was Kakashi still in official Hokage uniform opposed to everyone else formal wear of kimonos. Sasuke was led forward and every time he passed someone they threw fresh soil on him and chanted "Be born anew". Sasuke starting thinking about his past and if what he did really did deserve the punishment of this level of insanity. He was laid down on top of the altar and Kakashi began "Initiate Sasuke we have come here to welcome you into our church. Upon the acceptation of joining us you will be given a copy of the Holy Book of Log". Everyone then chanted "Praise be to the Log". Silence then followed. Sasuke then looked around realising they were all waiting for him to say the same. Sighing he said "Fine…praise be to the Log". Kakashi eye smiled and said "Good now we can begin the ceremony, In the beginning there was the Log and the Log was good…"

After about an hour and a half of constant preaching Sasuke was beginning to see the advantages of this religion. It improved his Kawarimi to an automatic level with enough praise and taught lessons that did not contradict Shinobi life styles. Finally Kakashi stopped preaching and looked down at Sasuke, placing his hand on his head asking "Initiate Sasuke do you accept the Log as you God and Saviour?". Sasuke nodded and said "I do, and I shall follow the teachings of the Blessed Log" with utter conviction. Kakashi smiled and the Log statue morphed into a book. More specifically his new religions book. Sasuke carefully picked it up and smiled. Kakashi looked and raised his arms and said "This boy is now accepted into our fold and has risen to Adulthood. Tenten give the man his sword back as he is now ready to complete the final stage of initiation. His pilgrimage" Kakashi said as Sasuke sat up book in one hand and the other outstretched for his sword. Tenten came forward and placed 'his' sword in his outstretched hand, realising instantly it was a fake. Just as he was about to call her out on it, Kakashi called out "Come now my brethren as we see our new initiate walk his first steps to the Great Log" after which he was lifted up and taken out of the secret place of worship through the Shodai's other nostril.

He was at last placed just inside of the village gates, where a large crowd had gathered. Sasuke stood still looking around all of the faces and saw Naruto walking towards him with a large knapsack. He plonked it down in front of him grinning before saying "I got your emergency supply bag for ya from you house. I guess we will see you when ya get back. And I swear to Log, if you even try and go rogue whilst you're travelling the beating you got at the valley of the end will seem like a light spar 'ttebayo!". Sasuke nodded, looking at Naruto in the eye smirking and said "Please what damage could you do Dobe". Naruto grinned before walking back into the crowd. Sasuke turned around and was about to walk away when he remembered something. Turning back around he called "Tenten can I have my _REAL _sword back?"

Realising she had been had, she walked over to Sasuke giving him back his sword. Upon receiving the sword Sasuke gave back the fake saying "It was a little heavy" before looking her in the eye with the Eternal Mongekyou activated and placing her in Tsukiyomi. Tenten collapsed to the ground and Sasuke walked off just as the others were surrounding Tenten to check on her. All they could make out from her mumbling was something about Gai, Lee, a sunset, a wave and tutus. Sasuke, however, was grinning from just how sadistic he could be as he walked down the road that led away from Konoha and with each step he was further into his pilgrimage.

_**A/N- Look out for Sasuke's next adventure, entitled 'Sasuke, Logs and Clouds Oh my!'**_


End file.
